


Nightmares

by hamitome__imagines



Series: Random Reed900 Drabbles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: But it's Gavin Reed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, I guess it's ok, M/M, Nightmares, Nines is done with Gavin's shit, Swearing, but also loves him a lot so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamitome__imagines/pseuds/hamitome__imagines
Summary: Nines doesn't want to push when Gavin doesn't seem to be sleeping. Even when NInes asks Gavin to go to bed, he refuses. But Nines is sure Gavin will tell him the problem. At least he hopes so.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Random Reed900 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713403
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lovely little fic based off of things from Detroit: Evolution. Here is my PSA to say go watch it if you haven't yet. It's full of lovely things. I based some stuff off of Detroit: Evolution, mainly Gavin's nightmare. So if you don't know what his nightmare is, this might not that much sense.

Gavin gave the handcuffed criminal a particularly hard shove to get him to walk forward into the station. Nines walked behind, keeping an eye on the criminal to ensure he didn’t try to break from Gavin’s grip and run off. “Fucking cops.” The man in questions was shouting. “You’re fucking useless.”

Gavin immediately spun the man so he was pressed face first against a wall. “Here’s what’s gonna happen.” Gavin snarled. “You’re going to stop fucking around and walk nice and quiet to the interrogation room.” He yanked the man away from the wall and roughly guided him to an interrogation room. Nines watched as Gavin forced the man into a chair and attached the cuffs to the table.

Then he walked out of the room and let out a sigh. Nines placed his hands on Gavin’s shoulders. He gave a gentle squeeze before running his hands down Gavin’s arms. “You need to relax.” He said. “No need to get unnecessarily rough.”

“I know.” Gavin sighed. Nines brought up a hand and rested it on Gavin’s cheek. Gavin leaned into the touch. “He’s just a dick.”

Nines gave a small, understanding smile. “Will you be ok interrogating him alone?” Nines asked.

Gavin swatted Nines’ hand away gently. “Yeah, I got it.”

“Alright. Chris asked me to take a look at some files.” Nines leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Gavin’s lips. Then he left Gavin to do the interrogation.  
—————————————————  
Gavin yawned as the pair entered his apartment. They closed a case today, which meant that Gavin’s stress levels weren’t that high. Nines felt better knowing Gavin wasn’t stressed out after work. Nines went to the kitchen to make dinner. Gavin followed. He didn’t help much. In fact he sat on top of the counter and was more distracting than anything.

Any time Nines walked by, he tried to pull him in for a kiss. He succeeded quite a few times, mostly because Nines let him. As Nines finished up, Gavin hopped down and got drinks from the fridge. Nines could eat, but often didn’t. He did have a thirium based drink every night though so he would sit at the table with Gavin.

While Gavin wouldn’t help cook dinner, he would always wash the dishes that couldn’t go in his dishwasher. Nines would grab a towel to dry them off. After dinner, their evenings were completely free.

They would watch a TV show or movie, Gavin was convinced he needed to educate Nines on all things pop culture. Sometimes Nines would read a book. He could read them at top speed but could enjoy them more reading them at an average reading speed. Gavin would play a video game and could sometimes convince Nines to play as well. They were often on teams unless Gavin was feeling particularly competitive. But every time the play against each other, Nines would always win.

This particular night was spent with Gavin playing a game while Nines read. Nines often slung his arm around Gavin’s shoulder, just like tonight. Gavin eventually turned off the game before turning the news on. He leaned against Nines as he watched. He looked over at Nines and decided he didn’t actually care about the news. He smirked knowing that Nines would know exactly what page he was on in his book.

He turned to Nines, grabbed the book and dropped it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He leaned up and kissed Nines soundly. Nines smiled against Gavin’s lips, bringing his left hand up to rest on Gavin’s cheek as usual. The synthetic skin on Nines’ hand had retracted, the lack of control always obvious.

Gavin moved so he was essentially kneeling on the couch facing Nines, his legs on either side of his boyfriend. He was honest when he told Nines he didn’t face about having sex. But he did like having physical contact with Nines. And Nines never protested Gavin being close. Eventually Nines pulled back though. “Let’s get to bed. You look like you could use a good night’s sleep.”

Gavin raised a brow. “Are you guessing or scanning?”

“You asked me to stop scanning you.”

“Did you actually listen?”

“Ok, I still scan you.” He leaned forward to give Gavin a small kiss as an apology. “It’s only because I worry about you.” Gavin rolled his eyes. Then Nines slid his hands under Gavin’s thighs and lifted him from the couch as he stood up. He not so gracefully dropped Gavin on the bed, only because it got a small smile from Gavin.

Nines changed into a black t-shirt and black gym shorts, given to him by Gavin. Gavin wore a tank top and gym shorts as well. Gavin clung to Nines, uncharacteristically touchy. Nines said nothing about it, trusting Gavin to tell him if something was bothering him. As Nines sense Gavin was drifting off, he slipped into stasis.

It was no longer a garden. It varied though. Sometimes it was Gavin’s apartment, complete with the cat prowling around. Other times it was the police department. Occasionally it was Connor and Hank’s home or the bar downtown that the police officers often went to. It changes depending on what he was doing. He was simply sorting through information tonight so during stasis he was in Gavin’s apartment still.

He only came out from stasis as he felt Gavin still moving around. He thought he was asleep. So he opened his eyes and looked over to Gavin. “Oh sorry.” Gavin said as Nines caugh him staring. “I don’t often get to see you sleeping.”

“Technically, you’ve never seen my sleeping because androids don’t sleep.”

“Oh I know. Shut up.” Gavin said with no real malice. He kissed Nines against to ensure he was quiet. As they broke apart, Gavin turned so his back was to Nines. In response, Nines curled around Gavin, his chest to Gavin’s back.

Nines monitored Gavin’s vitals, noting that he never actually fell asleep for longer than a few minutes. He never got real sleep. Again, he didn’t push it. If Gavin wanted to talk about it, he would.  
—————————————————  
Gavin was irritable the next day. He at least thanked Nines when a coffee was brought to him though. He was mostly polite to Nines, but even Nines could pick up on subtle attitude changes which proved he was short tempered.

He yelled at Hank, who thankfully didn’t add fuel to the fire. Nines short the lieutenant an apologetic look, which Hank nodded to in understanding. He spent an extended break talking to officer Chen. And he was rather unmotivated to work. Eventually Fowler sent them a new case. An case of a kid suspected of running Red Ice for a larger operation.

Gavin worked on it with renewed vigor. He even brought the case files home with him. He took a break for dinner but dove right back in after washing dishes. Nines watched him work, adding input when asked. He knew why this case was important to Gavin. He sympathized. Eventually Nines kissed Gavin’s cheek. “We should get to bed.”

Gavin waved him off. “I’m busy.”

“Gavin, I can work the case while you sleep.” Nines offered. “And share any intel I find. But you need to sleep. I know you didn’t sleep well last night either. I didn’t mention it because I figured you’d talk to me if you needed to.”

“Well you figured right. And I’m not talking. So I’m fine. And I’m fine right now. I’m not that tired.”

“Gavin, please. A few hours maybe?” Nines bargained.

“I’m fine, Nines!” Gavin practically shouted.

Both men stilled. Outburst weren’t uncommon. Gavin had them often, but neither man enjoyed when they happened. Gavin gelt guilty, and Nines got mad himself when Gavin would lash out at them. “Sorry.” Gavin mumbled. “But I’m not going to bed.”

“Fine.” Nines said. Nines made himself comfortable on the couch, not intending to go into stasis if Gavin was going to go down a self-destructive path. He didn’t actually need to go into stasis every night anyway.

“You can go into stasis or whatever you do.” Gavin said, not looking away from the files.

“Unlike humans that require sleep,” Nines said pointedly. “I do not need to go into stasis every night. I’ll be fine. I hope you will be too.” Gavin grumbled but didn’t give an intelligible response. Later, when Gavin looked at Nines and asked for a coffee, Nines considered not getting it. But Gavin had said please and looked so tired that Nines actually gave in and brought him one from the kitchen. But after that, he refused.

Gavin grumbled as he went to go get his second cup of the evening. To his credit, Nines couldn’t detect him saying anything bad about the android. Mostly just grumbling about being unable to stay awake all night and the stupid human need to sleep.

He got back on the couch and kept going through the files. He made a list of family and friends to contact. He made a list of people who he was more recently contacting. He looked into the kid’s past, he grumbled something about a most likely abusive family member.

Gavin leaned back against Nines at some point. Nines wanted to push him away, tell him that Gavin needs to go to bed. But he also loves Gavin and can’t stand to push him away. So he wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist and held him close while Gavin kept working.

“Hey, Nines.” Gavin said, clearly still reading case files. “I want your opinion on this.” He started. Nines rolled his eyes and moved the arm the was around Gavin’s waist so he could cover Gavin’s mouth instead. It earned him a questioning and offended glare from Gavin. It was very ineffective with Nines’ hand covering his mouth though.

“Look, Gavin. I’m done arguing that you should go to bed. You know what I think but clearly I can’t change your mind. But I am not going to help you with this self-destructive behavior. I will help you with this case during work hours. But while you are staying awake for the second night in a row, I won’t help you.” He removed his hand from Gavin’s mouth and snaked his arm around his boyfriend’s waist once more.

Gavin gave Nines a look. “So you’re just gonna sit there silently?”

“Until you agree to get some sleep or our normal waking time come, yes.”

“Fine.” Gavin snarled. But he didn’t move away either.

The rest of the night was quiet. Gavin would doze on and off, never for long either. But finally the morning came and Nines got up from the couch. He made coffee and brought it to Gavin. “We talking now?” Gavin asked as he took the cup.

“This is the time which we would usually be waking up for work. So since it’s no longer time in which you should be sleeping, then I think it’s fine to act as we normally do.” Nines explained. “May I at least suggested you shower before work today?”

Gavin took another gulp of his coffee then set the cup down. “Yeah, ok.” Gavin stood up. He paused in front of Nines then leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Nines’ lips. Nines gave a small smile. Then Gavin went to shower. Nines’ LED spun yellow as he composed a text to Captain Fowler.

The pair headed to work and Nines was grateful that their usual banter returned during their car ride. He knew Gavin’s mood was going to go south as soon as they got to work. And sure enough, the minute Gavin set his bag down, Fowler shouted for Reed to report to his office.

Tina came over and watched Gavin argue with Fowler in his office. “What did Gavin do this time?” She asked.

Nines let out a small shrug and crossed his arms over his chest. “Nothing. But he hasn’t actually slept in 48 hours. I informed Fowler, although Gavin doesn’t know that I did that. Fowler will most definitely send him home. Then, hopefully I can convince him to get at least some sleep.”

“Good luck.” Tina said. “That boy can be difficult some times. But I guess you’re equipped to handle him.” She nudged Nines.

Nines gave a small smile in return. Tina retreated to her desk as soon as Gavin stormed out the office. “Son of bitch.” He muttered under his breath.

“What’s wrong, Gavin?” Nines asked, playing dumb.

“Fowler said my work the past two days has been ‘less than satisfactory.’ So he sending me home today. Said I can’t work if I’m not at my best. So this kid’s case has to sit still for 24 hours.”

“You’re no use to him in the state you’re in anyway, Gavin.” Nines said. “I’ll take the day off as well.”

“You don’t like taking days off.” Gavin accused.

“But I like being with you.” Nines said with a smile. “And I want to ensure you sleep.”

Gavin didn’t say anything but snatched his stuff and stormed out of the station. Nines followed behind, far calmer than Gavin. The car ride home was not at all like the one on the ay to work. It was silent and Gavin was fuming. Nines wanted to say something to break the silence but didn’t know what to say. Especially since anything could make Gavin angry.

Back at home Gavin dropped his stuff on the couch. He went a grabbed a beer from the fridge. Nines saw and immediately grabbed the beer before Gavin even opened it. He put it back in the fridge, ignoring Gavin’s protests. “Go lay down, Gavin.” Nines ordered. “You’ll feel better in the morning if you sleep instead of drinking yourself unconscious.” Gavin didn’t say anything. “Come on.” Nines led Gavin to the room by the hand.

Gavin reluctantly changed out of his work clothes and into his pajamas. He laid down but didn’t make any effort to actually sleep. Nines laid down beside Gavin and grabbed his hand. “Sleep, Gavin.” He requested. Nines laid down and pulled Gavin down with him. Gavin fell asleep only minutes after Nines began rubbing his back.

Gavin had only been asleep for about an hour when he started shifting in his sleep. He let out a distressed noise. He seemed to mumble a word but Nines couldn’t make it out. Nines sat up and placed a hand on Gavin’s chest. “Gavin. Wake up.” He urged. “It’s not real. Wake up.”

Gavin’s eyes shot open. “Nines?” He propped himself up so he could sit and lean against the headboard.

“Yes.” Nines said. “I’m here. Just like always.” He reassured Gavin with his small smile. “Same dream?”

Gavin huffed. “Yeah.” He paused. “Well, close enough anyway.” Nines raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t mention it before, cause it didn’t seem important. But while I’m laying in the snow and dying, I’m calling out for Fowler. My brain knows he should be showing up, but he doesn’t. So I’m trying to call out, my voice is scratchy and barely works. I’m fucking coughing up blood. And Fowler never shows, no matter how much I call.” His voice was soft as to not disrupt the quiet environment of the room.

Nines said nothing, letting Gavin explain and talk through what was bothering him. “The thing about this dream, the reason I hate it, is that I feel like no one gives a shit about me. I die with no one there. No one comes to help me.”

“You know that people care about you, Gavin. Fowler, Tina, Chris, Me.” He rattled off.

“Yeah, I know that Nines.” He said. “But in the dream, it doesn’t feel like it as I die. And Like I said, I usually call out for Fowler but he never comes. It was different tonight.” Gavin grabbed Nines’ hand. He hesitated, clearly uncomfortable sharing this. Nines let his thumb rub back and forth on Gavin’s hand, hopefully soothing him. “Tonight I kept calling out for you.” His grip tightened. “And you never fucking showed.”

Nines removed his hand from Gavin’s, only to pull Gavin in close and kiss the top of his head. “Gavin, as long as I am able, I will always come to your aid. Just like you did for me. I would never leave you to die.”

Gavin sighed. “I know, Nines. But shit, that nightmare makes me feel alone.”

“You aren’t alone now. And, as long as you put up with me, you won’t ever be.” Nines assured him. He kissed the top of Gavin’s head again. “What brought on this nightmare?” The last time this happened was when they met Lazzo, a young man close to having a past like Gavin’s. It couldn’t be just the new case. Gavin refused to sleep the night before they got the case.

“The suspect we brought in a few days ago.” Gavin answered.

“What?” Nines asked, his LED spinning yellow in confusion.

“During the interrogation he like digging into the fact that I was alone while I questioned him. He liked making comments that I had no one watching my back. It was just a bunch of shit talking, but I knew that the minute I tried to sleep that everything he said would manifest into this dream. Then throw our news case in there and I knew I’d have the damn dream again.”

“Gavin?”

“Yeah, Nines?”

“You should really try to sleep some more.”

“Really?” Gavin asked around a huffed out laugh. “I bare my fucking soul to you and that’s your response?” His words weren’t hostile, his playful tone coated the question.

“Yes, because like I said, I am right here. And I plan to stay here. So you can rest easy and know that I mean what I said. As long as I am able, I will always come to you.”

“I know Nines.” Gavin said, resting head on Nines’ chest. “You already did once, back at Cyberlife. I called to you and you came to me.”

“And I will always continue to.” Another soft kiss to Gavin’s head. “Sweet dreams, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story and other posted on my Tumblr @miscellaneous--musings


End file.
